Mad World
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Songfic. Uchiha Itachi. O futuro líder do clã mais poderoso e temido de Konoha. Seus últimos passos, idéias e palavras antes do dia que o transformaria para sempre no maior renegado da sua vila.


**Mad World**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ Songfic. Uchiha Itachi. O futuro líder do clã mais poderoso e temido de Konoha. Seus últimos passos, idéias e palavras antes do dia que o transformaria para sempre no maior renegado da sua vila. _

**DISCLAIMER:** A música "_Mad World_" foi originalmente gravada pela banda Tears for Fears – eu só a peguei emprestado para me inspirar um pouquinho. (Entretanto, a versão que me inspirou para a fic é a de Gary Jules, que também faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Donnie Darko)

Uchiha Itachi e o clã Uchiha, infelizmente, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/

_ All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Uchiha Itachi pisou no bairro destinado ao seu clã pela primeira vez com outros olhos; a reunião com o Sandaime apenas lhe confirmara o que ele sempre desconfiava. Procurando em volta, todos os rostos lhe eram familiares, as mesmas pessoas sempre nos mesmos lugares... Todos orgulhosos Uchiha, prontos para defender a honra do clã mais poderoso de Konoha, da força policial responsável por garantir a ordem da vila shinobi. Meros peões nas mãos do Hokage e seus anciões... Meros soldados manipulados pela história da vila desde a sua fundação, simples peças que só há pouco tempo entenderam que viviam como prisioneiros em seu próprio lar.

Ele caminhou pelas ruas do seu clã observando as expressões vazias, os inúmeros pares de potenciais Sharingans, enfraquecidos e mutilados pelo crivo dos sucessivos Hokages. Um poder inimaginável aguardava qualquer um deles, bastava apenas a ousadia e a coragem de se imporem às suas fraquezas. Era engraçado como tudo o que seu pai sempre lhe ensinara continuava fazendo parte dos princípios que seguia, embora pai e filho tivessem visões totalmente opostas para o futuro do clã.

Enquanto um procurava a guerra, o outro tentava evitá-la. Entretanto, seu pai às vezes parecia cego demais por seus objetivos para entender que os Uchiha há muito haviam enfraquecido com a discreta política de segregação imposta ao clã. Era triste, vergonhoso, mas o orgulho Uchiha os deixava cegos demais para perceberem a verdade clara e crua. Uma guerra contra Konoha seria desastrosa, varrendo o clã da história da vila e trazendo apenas mais do horror que ele vivenciara quando criança e que ainda o assombrava nos seus piores pesadelos.

O herdeiro do líder do clã passou reto por sua casa e continuou seguindo até o final da rua, dirigindo-se para uma casa simples, destinada aos membros mais afastados da família principal. Espiou para dentro, procurando pela noiva que lhe fora prometida desde que eram crianças, um mero acordo para garantir que nenhum sangue estranho herdasse a liderança do clã. Os pais dela foram mortos no ataque da Kyuubi, o mesmo ataque que os anciões ainda desconfiavam ter sido obra do poder do Sharingan.

- Seus pais não lhe ensinaram a não espiar mocinhas indefesas? – ele a ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido enquanto uma kunai ameaçava o pescoço.

Itachi sorriu, observando-a pelo reflexo da janela. Ela realmente o pegara de surpresa por um único segundo, estava melhorando o treinamento, mas ainda não era páreo para o "gênio Uchiha". Com um gesto imperceptível até mesmo para os olhos vermelhos dela, era ele quem em seguida a prendia pelas costas e a ameaçava com a kunai.

- Você ainda é lenta.

Ela se debateu nos braços dele, que a soltou, admirando os olhos ainda vermelhos contrastando com a pele clara e os cabelos compridos, pretos e brilhantes. _"Uma autêntica Uchiha"_, não pode deixar de comentar para si mesmo.

- Hun… - Os olhos dela voltaram para o doce preto que ele aprendera a amar e que o fazia desejá-la desesperadamente. – Você sabe que eu sempre deixo você ganhar de mim. Afinal – ela acrescentou com um sorriso cínico –, não ficaria bem para o próximo líder do clã perder de sua futura esposa.

- Diga isso de novo – ele lhe exigiu.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, fingindo inocência. Aquilo só o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a para si, os lábios roçando a pele fina do pescoço quando voltou a sussurrar:

- Diga que você será a minha mulher.

Ele a sentiu estremecer em seus braços, os dois corpos grudados, aproveitando o toque macio, o calor reconfortante que um levava ao outro.

- Itachi... – ela lamuriou – alguém pode nos ver...

Ele afundou a cabeça no ombro dela, inspirando o perfume dos cabelos, observando a pele se arrepiar com seu toque, desejando internamente que todas suas dúvidas e preocupações se esvaíssem e restasse apenas ela... o corpo dela, os braços dela em volta dele, as unhas fincadas nas suas costas, as pernas em sua cintura, insinuando-se contra ele, sugando-o. Deixou que um sorriso malicioso enfeitasse o rosto antes de replicar:

- Você não estava preocupada com isso ontem...

Ela se afastou bruscamente dele, encarando-o com o cenho franzido.

- Nós não estávamos praticamente no meio da rua ontem.

Embora ela ralhasse com ele, observou as bochechas dela se avermelharem, emprestando-lhe um ar de ingenuidade que a deixava ainda mais atraente.

- Seus pais estão certos – ela continuou –, você tem que ser o exemplo para o clã. Quando dominarmos Konoha, é você que todos seguirão.

O sorriso no rosto dele se desfez, voltara a ser o sério e responsável Itachi Uchiha, o mais jovem jounin e ANBU de Konoha, o primogênito do líder do clã.

- Você fala como se essa guerra já estivesse ganha – ele comentou. – Já pensou em quantos podem morrer se levarmos mesmo isso adiante?

- Meus pais morreram defendendo essa vila – ela replicou instantaneamente, a voz indicando irritação. – Se não fosse Fugaku-sama me acolher como futuro membro da família principal, eu seria mais uma órfã abandonada pela vila. Meus pais morreram defendendo o Hokage e olha só o que ganhamos em troca. Nos deixaram isolados, vigiados, como se nós fôssemos os culpados por tudo. Eles precisam pagar por isso!

Itachi baixou os olhos. Ela também estava cega, como todos eles...

- Eu tenho que ir – ele disse depois de um minuto em silêncio. – O Sasuke está esperando que eu treine com ele ainda hoje.

Com um beijo recatado, não sem antes ter a certeza de que não eram vigiados, eles se despediram.

Itachi saiu sem olhar para trás. Ele já havia tomado sua decisão, jamais deixaria seu pesadelo se repetir. Agora que ela deixara claro que não compartilhavam os mesmos sonhos, era melhor não olhar para trás. Quanto menos lembranças guardasse dela, mais fácil seria cumprir sua missão.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world _

_mad world_

Enquanto seguia para casa, a imagem do primo e melhor amigo voltou a sua mente. Os dois se tornaram amigos dividindo os horrores que viveram na infância, vendo amigos e familiares morrendo sem motivo algum, apenas por uma sede de poder que eles jamais seriam capazes de entender com a pouca idade. Entretanto, Shisui havia se deixado levar pelas idéias arrogantes do seu pai e também acreditava que eles eram a potência bélica mais poderosa de Konoha, e que se o clã Uchiha se voltasse contra o pulso firme do Hokage, eles facilmente dominariam a vila e se imporiam como uma nova e temida nação shinobi. Tolos... Presos a uma ilusão do passado... Dizem que uma mentira contada inúmeras vezes torna-se verdade. Quem sabe, para os que estão presos numa ilusão, aquilo também se tornava suas realidades. Seria engraçado, se não fosse triste.

Ele e Shisui haviam compartilhado o mesmo sonho de lutarem por um mundo sem os horrores das suas infâncias. Treinaram juntos, romperam obstáculos juntos, cresceram juntos. E Shisui era quem melhor o conhecia. Fora o único que entendera sua escolha de entrar para a ANBU, seu comprometimento com o grupo de elite, seu desprezo pelas reuniões do clã ante as "importantes" missões a que era designado. Shisui foi o único a desconfiar de que sua lealdade poderia estar "do outro lado". E foi Shisui quem o fez provar o gosto do sangue pela primeira vez. Foi seu melhor amigo que fez nascer sua sede por poder, sua necessidade de se superar, de explorar os caminhos nebulosos do Sharingan – um poder amaldiçoado com o sangue do próprio clã. Foi ali que ele começou a se perder... Mas não importava, o clã Uchiha seria dizimado de qualquer maneira, fosse por suas próprias mãos, fosse pela decisão estúpida do seu pai de liderá-los contra o Hokage.

- Onii-san! – seu irmãozinho veio recebê-lo da porta de casa. – Até que enfim você chegou! Vamos! Você prometeu treinar comigo hoje!

Ah! Seu irmãozinho... O único entre aquele bando de fracassados que ainda tinha o verdadeiro sangue Uchiha correndo nas veias. O único que ainda não fora envenenado pelas idéias do seu pai. O único com o potencial de odiá-lo a ponto de perder seus escrúpulos para superá-lo.

- Sasuke! – a voz da sua mãe seguiu a do irmão, ralhando com o menininho de cabelos e olhos negros como todos os Uchiha. – Eu já disse para parar de atormentar o seu irmão!

Com uma piscadela para o garoto, Itachi entrou na casa, cumprimentando a mãe que continuava preparando o jantar.

- Itachi – ela o chamou, séria, quando ele tencionou sair com o irmão –, deixe o Sasuke treinar um pouco sozinho. – O caçula Uchiha fez uma careta, que se desmanchou sob o olhar severo da mãe. – Eu quero falar com você.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, provavelmente ouviria as mesmas palavras que ouvira do pai na noite anterior, sobre a nobreza do clã, da sua linhagem avançada, das suas responsabilidades com o passado orgulhoso dos Uchiha.

- Pode ir, Sasuke – ele disse, enfadonho. – Encontro você depois.

Os dois adultos observaram o menino sair emburrado e depois se encararam. Sua mãe foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Seu pai tem ficado muito decepcionado com seu comportamento nas reuniões do clã.

- Então é isso – ele respondeu. – Meu pai precisa entender que eu não posso negar missões com a desculpa de um encontro com os anciões do clã. Se ele quer que o Hokage confie em mim...

- Ele me disse que você tem relutado em agir – a mãe o cortou. – Isso é verdade, Itachi? Você acha que não podemos contra Konoha?

Os olhos duros da mãe o pegaram de surpresa. Ele pensou que ela poderia entendê-lo. Ela vivenciara os mesmos horrores que ele, quase perdera o marido para uma guerra sem sentido e, agora, anos depois, estava disposta a arriscar a própria vida e a dos seus filhos por uma vingança que não aconteceria?

- Okaa-san – ele começou, sentindo que não podia esconder suas dúvidas do olhar fixo da mãe –, você realmente acha que esse é o único caminho? Que não temos outra alternativa.

- Seu pai é o líder do clã – ela respondeu sem pestanejar. – É o papel dele decidir o que é o melhor para nós, o meu é apenas apoiá-lo.

- Mas então – ele ainda tentou insistir –, você acha que poderia haver outro caminho? Uma maneira de evitarmos mortes desnecessárias?

- Nenhuma morte é desnecessária numa guerra. Eu daria minha vida de boa vontade se for para lutar pela liberdade do nosso clã.

- Arigatou, okaa-san – ele respondeu com os olhos baixos. – Você me fez entender muitas coisas.

As feições duras da sua mãe finalmente concederam um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, filho. Eu entendo que você possa se sentir apreensivo, mas o seu pai sabe o que faz, e tenho certeza que um dia você será um líder tão responsável quanto ele. – Ela se aproximou e o beijou na testa. – Agora, vá. O Sasuke passou todo o dia de folga da academia esperando por você!

Com um assentimento, ele deixou a casa. Ele jamais conseguiria explicar aquilo para sua mãe, jamais conseguiria convencê-la. Permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse do seu olho enquanto caminhava de cabeça baixa, sem ninguém para reparar na linha molhada do rosto. Ele recebera uma ordem absurda do Hokage naquela manhã, mas as pessoas a sua volta, seus únicos laços, pareciam mostrar-lhe que o Sandaime estava certo. Ele vivia num mundo insano, que estava ruindo sob seus pés, e mais ninguém parecia notar. Todos a sua volta queriam apenas reviver uma história que se repetira inúmeras vezes e que ele bem sabia o resultado.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Ele sabia onde encontrar o irmãozinho. Nos últimos dias, Sasuke estivera obcecado em desenvolver o ninjutsu do clã. Aproximando-se do pequeno Uchiha, que permanecia de frente para o lago onde poderia lançar suas bolas de fogo sem causar nenhum estrago, Itachi observou orgulhoso como seu irmão havia dominado a técnica. O garoto, entretanto, nem sequer o sentira parar as suas costas.

- De que adianta um jutsu desses se você não consegue perceber o inimigo se aproximar?

O menino deu meia volta rapidamente, olhando assustado para o irmão. Mas então, ao perceber que Itachi não se esquecera de sua promessa de treinar com ele, abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Onii-san! Eu achei que você não viria hoje de novo!

Itachi sorriu discretamente para o irmão mais novo.

- Venha, vamos comer uns dangos para comemorar seu novo jutsu.

- Não – o menino respondeu, categórico. – Eu preciso treinar!

Com um suspiro, Itachi assentiu para o irmão e começou a caminhar no sentindo do campo de treinamento que eles usavam para atirar kunais. Como sempre, seu irmãozinho falhara ao acertar o último alvo, escondido atrás de uma pedra; mas Sasuke havia melhorado muito desde a última vez que o vira treinar, Itachi observou, admirado. Ele era sua única esperança.

- Onii-san... – o irmão resmungou, sentando-se na grama. – Não é justo... Você sempre acerta todos os alvos porque usa o Sharingan.

Itachi considerou o menino por alguns segundos, antes de se sentar ao lado dele, na mesma pedra que o irmão usava para apoiar as costas.

- Você acha que é o Sharingan que te faz um ninja melhor que os outros?

O menino o encarou com os olhos surpresos, assentindo com a cabeça vagarosamente.

- O Sharingan é uma arma poderosa – ele continuou – mas te transforma num idiota se você se perder nos seus objetivos.

Sasuke continuou encarando o irmão mais velho com o cenho franzido. Itachi sorriu, batendo na testa do garoto com os dedos. O menino recuou, bravo, mas Itachi inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido dele:

- O que você realmente quer, Sasuke? Acertar o último alvo ou me superar?

- Onii-san! – o menino o censurou. – Eu não gosto quando você fala essas coisas... – completou, com um misto de mágoa e temor.

- Para me superar, você terá que fazer muito mais que acertar um alvo escondido.

No instante seguinte, sem esperar por uma resposta do irmãozinho, Itachi se levantou e continuou, num tom mais brando:

- Venha, vamos voltar para casa ou a Okaa-san vai brigar com a gente por atrasar o jantar.

Irmão mais velho e mais novo seguiram para casa, em silêncio, um atrás do outro. Enquanto caminhava na frente de Sasuke, Itachi relembrava as ordens que recebera naquele mesmo dia. Ele havia tomado sua decisão, a única coisa que o fazia vacilar era o irmãozinho. Seria certo macular sua inocência em prol de um orgulho que nem deveria existir? Estaria correto depositar seu desejo de ver novamente o clã Uchiha surgir como o orgulho de Konoha? Seu irmãozinho conseguiria suportar todo esse peso?

- Onii-san, onii-san! – Sasuke o chamava puxando-o pela camisa. – Eu já decidi. Quando terminar a academia, eu vou entrar para a força policial, como o otou-san!

Itachi o considerou por um momento. O brilho nos olhos negros do irmãozinho o fazia se lembrar do orgulho que ele sentia em ser um Uchiha antes de toda aquela guerra terrível começar. Mas foram os horrores da guerra que o fizeram crescer, centrar no objetivo de se tornar poderoso o suficiente para evitar que tudo aquilo acontecesse novamente. As imagens da linda menina de longos e brilhantes cabelos pretos que correra para os braços da sua mãe, chorando inconsolável pelas mortes dos pais, ainda fazia seu coração se apertar. Fora ali que ele começara a se apaixonar por ela? Não importava. Mais nenhuma criança precisaria passar por aquilo, a não ser seu pequeno irmãozinho. Sasuke seria capaz de suportar? Seria capaz usar aquilo para se fortalecer e, um dia, se tornaria capaz de limpar o nome do clã que ele estava prestes a manchar?

- É uma boa idéia, Sasuke. Otou-san ficará orgulhoso de você.

Itachi sorriu para o irmão. Ele ficaria sob a proteção do Sandaime enquanto fosse necessário. Era só uma criança agora, mas o orgulho dos Uchiha corria em suas veias.

O garoto sorriu envaidecido, mas então, lembrou-se que seu pai e seu irmão mais velho nem sempre se davam muito bem.

- Mas o Otou-san também tem orgulho de você – Sasuke começou. – Ele sempre diz que eu tenho que me esforçar na academia, como você.

- Humf! – Itachi bufou, divertido. – Ainda falta muito para você ser como eu.

O menino estreitou os olhos, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu sou o melhor da turma! – Sasuke retorquiu.

- Você pode ser o melhor da turma – Itachi respondeu, abaixando-se para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura dos do irmão –, mas não consegue nem acertar uma kunai num alvo escondido. Você é um Uchiha, Sasuke, está sozinho. Jamais se compare com aqueles que não têm metade do potencial do Sharingan.

O menino arregalou os olhos, seu irmão jamais lhe dissera aquelas coisas.

- Como um Uchiha – Itachi continuou, sem alterar seu tom autoritário –, é o seu dever honrar o nosso clã. Lembre-se disso, e o Otou-san sempre terá orgulho de você.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world_

_Mad world_

O dia havia chegado. E ele tinha decidido que ela seria a primeira. Se tivesse coragem de matá-la, não teria vergonha de encarar os outros Uchiha. Sabia que a decepcionaria, mas embora a amasse, eles não compartilhavam os mesmos sonhos, e ele não poderia permitir que os sonhos dela se tornassem realidade.

A primeira vez que olhou nos olhos escuros dela, brilhantes com as lágrimas que derramava ao ouvir sobre as mortes dos pais, ele sabia que sua missão era evitar que outras meninas tão lindas chorassem daquele jeito. Mas naquela noite, ele não teve coragem de encarar aqueles mesmos olhos. Uma parte dele morreu junto com ela enquanto a garganta era riscada pela lâmina afiada da sua kunai. O corpo que ele possuíra derramou-se nos braços dele e ele o segurou pelas costas, colocando-o serenamente no chão. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, mas talvez ela estivesse melhor sem o ódio pela vila que a consumia por dentro.

Deixando-a sozinha, ele saiu para as ruas do distrito. Um a um, os Uchiha caíram. Para cada corpo jogado ao chão, sem vida, Itachi Uchiha lançava uma oração e um pedido de perdão; e a esperança de que Konoha jamais precisasse viver uma guerra monstruosa lhe dava forças para seguir para a próxima vítima. Alguns gritavam que ele havia enlouquecido, outros corriam, cientes que jamais conseguiriam superá-lo. Os olhos vermelhos que tentavam impedi-lo não eram páreos para o seu Magekyou, e ele pode ler nas expressões amedrontadas de alguns o entendimento do que lhes esperaria se seus ideais contra a vila tivessem prosseguido. A esses, ele lhes dava uma morte ainda 

mais rápida, livrando-os do remorso ou do arrependimento de terem desejado aquele terror.

- Itachi! O que você está fazendo?

A hora mais difícil havia chegado. Estava em casa. Apenas o líder do clã e a esposa ainda estavam vivos. Seus pais.

A voz aflita da mãe pesou em seu coração, mas não haveria mais sentido no que fizera se não conseguisse terminar com aquilo. Precisava terminar com tudo antes que Sasuke chegasse em casa. Se tivesse que encarar os olhos do irmão, sabia que perderia toda sua decisão.

- Sinto muito – ele murmurou para a mulher que corria em sua direção, colocando-se entre ele e o líder do clã.

- Itachi... – a voz fraca não conseguia esconder a decepção.

Ele observou o corpo frágil se ajoelhar no chão e depois cair completamente. Seu coração se esqueceu de bater por um segundo, mas ele não deixaria que seu pai testemunhasse uma lágrima sequer. Com a expressão resoluta, levantou os olhos para o último Uchiha que deveria derrotar. Foi decepcionante. O homem que ele sempre se mirou não era capaz de detê-lo. Nunca foi. Jamais seria. Ele tentou avisá-lo, mas seu pai nunca lhe dera ouvidos. Agora, restava-lhe apenas levar para o túmulo o peso de ter condenado todo o seu clã.

No silêncio e na escuridão mórbidos que o Distrito Uchiha se transformara, ele aguardou pelo irmãozinho. Sasuke ainda era muito jovem e tolo para saber de toda a verdade, e tinha uma mente fácil de iludir. Seu irmãozinho jamais entenderia suas atitudes, mas também tinha o orgulho Uchiha. Se soubesse levá-lo, um dia todo aquele sangue derramado expurgaria o passado, e Sasuke desfrutaria da honra de pertencer ao clã mais nobre da vila. Este seria o seu sacrifício para compensar o sofrimento que causaria a ele.

Quando o dia de deixar aquele mundo pelas mãos do irmão chegasse, ele não se arrependeria. Vivera anos sonhando com um mundo onde o sangue não precisasse mais ser derramado inutilmente, mas o mundo shinobi era insano, não havia espaço para a paz. Eles conheciam apenas um mundo de loucura, talvez seu sonho jamais se realizaria, mas pelo menos, não deixara que o nome Uchiha fosse manchado com a palavra traição.

Foi a última coisa que Itachi Uchiha pensou quando seu coração desistiu de bater, presenciando a força do irmão mais novo. Ele deixara o legado de seu clã em boas mãos.

_Enlarge your world_

_Mad world_


End file.
